This invention relates to a method and system for rewriting data in a non-volatile memory, and more particularly to a method and system for rewriting data in a non-volatile memory of the type in which rewriting of one access unit of stored data is executed by erase and write cycles, the method and system representing an improvement wherein data is protected in the event of an interruption in power.
The prior art includes a number of non-volatile memories of the type in which the rewriting of one access unit of stored data is executed by an erase cycle and write cycle. One example of such is a magnetic bubble memory having a major-minor loop organization. Means for dealing with an interruption in power is an important problem in non-volatile memories of the magnetic bubble memory type. In such memories the rewriting of stored data is executed in the following sequence. First, the data which is to be rewritten (referred to hereinafter as "old" data) is read out from the memory. Next, new data for rewriting is formed by editing the read-out data into new data, after which the read-out data is erased from the memory (the erase cycle). Following the erase cycle the new data is written in the memory, this step constituting the write cycle. In memories which require a rewrite sequence of this type, there is the danger that the new data will be erased if an interruption in power should occur during the erase cycle or in the interval of time between the completion of the erase cycle and the completion of the rewrite cycle. For example, though there will be no problems if the memory for the editing operation has a non-volatile construction, data will be lost or mutilated in the event of an interruption in power if the memory is volatile. If the rewrite operation is completed in a very short period of time, as with a semiconductor memory, a battery or the like can be used to supply power to the memory following an interruption in power, so that the data stored in the memory can be protected from erasure easily and at a comparatively low cost. Thus, no particular consideration need be given to a power interruption in such an arrangement. With a memory such as the magnetic bubble memory, however, where the erase and write cycles are long intervals, it is difficult to continue supplying the memory with power for the extended period of time which is required for the completion of the rewrite operation. In general, such a countermeasure would be expensive even if possible.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive method and system which enable the protection of data during an interruption in power in a non-volatile memory of the type described above.